


Forever & Always

by iluvaqt



Series: His Best Girl [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes have doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever & Always

[](http://s13.photobucket.com/user/micki34/media/Banners/IMG_74381.jpg.html)

::: ::: :::

Felicity hurtled to a stop. Only just keeping herself upright by grabbing her knees and hunching over. She heard more than saw Steve, slow and double back, jogging on the spot next to her.

"We can call it a day," he offered.

"Muscle cramp," she heaved. She waved him on. "I get why Sam hates training with you." She winced, regretting forcing so many words out with her limited oxygen intake. 

Steve continued to keep his legs warm with stretches. "Sorry," he said his tone at least a little apologetic. "I spent so many years praying my lungs didn't actually burn a hole through my chest, I actually like feeling the burn elsewhere for a change."

"Well feel the burn," she groused gesturing to the seemingly endless stretch of beach ahead. "I'm only holding you back."

Steve stopped moving all together and caught her around the waist. He effortlessly swung her into his back and held her piggyback style. "I can think of a much better way to exercise," he said with an uncharacteristic lurid smile. "Don't think you're off the hook though. You're warming down when we get back. Don't need you seizing up on me. What kind of honeymoon would that leave us with?"

Felicity was left gaping over the audacity of his insinuation that she could ever be less limber than him. Women were naturally more flexible thank you very much. But she also didn't get a chance to protest since he took off at twice the sped they'd been running, without any warning and all she could do was hang on as her shriek was caught up in the breeze he left in their wake.

Turns out they didn't make it back to their secluded bungalow. Felicity had put her down his shirt to pay him back for his showing off, and she'd almost caused him to stumble when her hand brushed over a particularly sensitive erogenous zone.

They lay on top of their clothes, in the shade of large palm tree with Felicity resting on Steve's chest. She was drawing idle patterns on his sweaty skin and he was running his fingers up and down her back.

He loved the feel of her weight on him, he hated the idea of moving, her petite proportionate curves so soft, smooth and warm never ceased to stir him into a daze of passion. The ocean breeze was the perfect balm to the heat they had generated between them, that right now he would feel totally relaxed and blissed out, if it weren't for the nagging feeling of sand rubbing where it had no business being. That and he was fairly sure that ants were about to start a nest in his hair.

"We need to move," he said with great reluctance.

Felicity giggled. And kissed his chest before moving off him. "I was wondering when your sense of propriety would kick in. Steve Rogers making love in the sand dunes, where anyone might happen upon us. How scandalous," she teased playfully.

Steve sat up and hauled her back into his lap, pinching her bottom for her comment. "You ma'am are an insatiable minx who has me completely under her spell."

He said that with the tone of a man utterly embracing his lot in life without a trace of remorse or suffering and Felicity looped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly, while he pressed soft kisses over her throat. She let out a breathy sigh at his attention before she tugged on his hair to get him to look at her face. "I love you, Steve. And I count myself lucky that you love me back."

"I like to think we're blessed and it was divine intervention that had me in the Buy More the day we met."

"Why did you walk in there? I remember hearing you muttering about watch dogs and Stark Tech and flying under the radar..."

"I saw how easily the digital world could find someone, compared to months of data analysis and regular old grunt work and felt out of my depth. Sam helped a lot trying to introduce me to all things modern but I guess I just wanted to try and go at it alone. I was actually looking at buying Windows for Dummies."

"Oh I'd never hear let Tony hear you say that. He and Gates are like the best of frenemies."

Steve brushed her hair back from her shoulders and held it in his hand. "Not yours?"

Felicity let out a chuckle. "I'd wipe the floor with the both of them. But I must have a little dragon in me. I like to keep my treasure horde all to myself. Let the masses have their second rate OSes. Although I can be persuaded into sharing with only people I trust implicitly," she said cosing up to him, so that not even an inch separated them.

Steve swallowed hard as she brushed up against particularly alert area of his anatomy. They'd never make it back to the bungalow at this rate.

"What do you say, Mr. Rogers? Can you be trusted to take care of your wife?"

He blinked slowly and then nodded, with conviction. "Absolutely." He then proceeded to demonstrate just how committed to that task he was.

::: ::: :::

Hunger and the dire need for a non abrasive surface eventually drove them back to their lodgings.

Lazing on the king-sized bed, with a unobstructed view of the sun fading on the horizon, he watched the end of a perfect day come to a conclusion. He felt her fingers carding through his hair over and over. The sensation so gentle and lulling that he could feel his body beginning to doze.

"Do you think we'll ever just be able to unplug like this again? Growing up I never thought I'd want to be a 9 to 5er, with the Prius, a husband, two kids and a dog. Firstly, I've never been an animal person and secondly, I watched my Mom get her heartbroken and I swore that wouldn't be me. I actually didn't pay any attention to guys until college. All through high school I found them totally self absorbed and uninspired. Might be why I've always been attracted to older men," she kissed the hollow at the base of his throat and smiled over him. "Now I have a husband, and all I want is to have that suburban house and a regular 9 to 5 and no threat of world ending cropping up every other Thursday, to tear you away from me."

Felicity pouted and rested her cheek against the center of Steve's chest. Seems she more than had a type. She really had always picked the older man. Cooper had  been two years her senior, Oliver was four years older than her and there was also that brief, never-to-be-mentioned-out-loud, crush she had harbored on Walter until she discovered he was married to Moira Queen. They were very discreet and as a new resident to Starling after accepting a graduate position at Queen Consolidated, her crush had died a quick death when she'd discovered their photo on Walter's desk after fixing his computer late one afternoon.

Steve lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers, his mouth touching the skin just above her rings. Her Norse stylized wedding band and her delicately designed engagement ring. He then interlaced their fingers and held them to his chest where his heart beat strong and steady. "I don't think you'd find anyone older than me that could keep up with you. Unless they're Asgardian?" he mused aloud, his voice trailing off and a frown stealing over his face.

Felicity felt his muscles tense and angled her face so she could watch his expression. He never kept anything from her so she knew that if she could see his face, she might be able to figure what was bothering him. And hopefully if she hawked him long enough, he'd tell her himself what was on his mind. She was a committed and sincere hawker. And she could out last anyone when it came to a test of wills and Steve in his rare bouts of stubbornness could never resist her relaxed, patient observing until he caved.

Steve focused on breathing and counting those breaths, trying to get his insecurities under control. It was naive of him but after the serum he never thought that he'd come up against any man who could be stronger, faster or best him in a fight. He'd done everything he possibly could to shape himself into a prime defensive and offensive human weapon. He didn't want to squander Dr. Reinstein's gift or his sacrifice and be anything less than what the man had believed he could be. Yet Thor could put him down just by summoning lightening. Vibranium was a rare and impressive mineral but at the end of the day, it was conductive. He didn't think of Thor as a deity, someone to be worshiped and idolized. There was only one God. However he did consider Thor to be powerful, formidable and born physically blessed. Loki was nothing to sneeze at either. He'd heard the talk that had flown thick and fast around the Hellicarrier after they caught the maniac mischief maker. The dark, mysterious, misunderstood brother they called him. The classic bad boy, some had tittered as though he was nothing more than a celebrity who needed nurturing after falling off the bandwagon.

There was a small doubt that nagged at him. What if Felicity's father however negligent and absent he'd been, didn't deem him worthy of his daughter? Up against an Asgardian, what could he possibly do?

"Talk to me?" she prompted, her voice thick with concern. "I don't like that look on your face at all. It's like a 10.0 on the Richter Scale. I feel like we should be preparing to bunker down and pray."

Steve held her shoulders tightly for a moment, clearing his thoughts and reassuring himself of the present. His here and now. He tended to overanalyse, worry too much about tomorrow and lament over the past.

Felicity had freed him. She had taken his orderly but gray world and injected it with breathtaking color and warmth. She was teaching him to live in the present. To relish and take joy in the little moments that were the gift of the here and now. Their lives were so far from predictable and normal that they could send a therapist into therapy. One day at a time, one crisis at a time, one foot in front of the other. It was their daily mantra. It was the only way they could enjoy having a life.

"I don't even know what customs Asgardians practice. Are there such things as betrothals or contracts, ranking or social classes...."

"Whoa, hold up," she said, her eyes widening. She propped herself up on her elbows, locking eyes with him. His insecurities were there in those aquamarine depths plain as day. "Okay, listen to me, Steve and listen up good. I'll put this down to the fact that we only just discovered I'm not 100% human but I can guarantee you, even if it turns out Odin himself is my dead beat father, it won't mean a damn thing to me. I know who I am. And I like to believe that the person who I love and loves me, does too. So whoever Thor thinks he might be, it doesn't matter, he can take his white horse and ride right back to Asgard right now if he thinks this woman is in any need of rescuing. I pledged you forever and always. And I don't make promises I don't intend to keep."

Steve tried to blink away the burning sensation in his eyes, and did his best to breathe through the tightening in his chest but it was no use. She saw right though his efforts when he saw her eyes soften and her mouth tilt into that soul stirring, radiant smile of hers, his heart burst anew. How did she do it? How did he fall in love with her deeper each time? It terrified and thrilled him in equal measure. If anything ever happened to her, he wouldn't survive it. She was his to hold, to protect, to cherish. Heaven help the man, woman or galactic traveler that tried to come between them.

"I love you, my darling. I'll keep telling you that everyday of our lives together. Although it might be nice to hear it back just as often too," she said her voice low and breathy.

He flipped her onto her back and starting at her navel, kissed his way up to her plush, rose-tinted lips. He punctuated each kiss with a declaration of his love.

"My wife," he said, touching his lips to where their intertwined hands rested against her belly. A precious place where he dreamed some day would nurture and shield their growing child.

"My heart." He moved a little higher and kissed the valley between her breasts. Smiling as he felt the shift in her heart rate the moment the breath from his mouth ghosted over her skin.

"My strength." Steve lifted himself higher and reached to press his lips to her forehead. He valued her insights and her quick mind. She was his lighthouse that helped steady and navigate him through every storm that came their way.

"My one and only," he said against the shell of her ear, teasing the earlobes that tantalized him with many an alluring earring. The best part about having her in bed was that the aesthetically shaped creations were naked and free to be devoured. 

When he finally took her mouth, he whispered to her first, barely a hairsbreadth from her lips.

"You're my woman, Felicity Smoak-Rogers."

A long while afterward, their bodies thoroughly sated and their hearts racing, Steve kissed her temple.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you," he said firmly. "If I have to battle through all the realms to keep you by my side, so be it."

Felicity snuggled deeper into his arms and pressed against his side. "And I'd fight just as hard to be there. But for now, no more talk of aliens or enemies. Unlike you, Mr-My Super Metabolism-Means-I-Look-Fantastic-With-Two-Hours-Of-Sleep, I need my beauty sleep. So hush and just hold me now, okay."

Steve let out a breath and forced himself to focus on her soft exhales and her heartbeat. And as always, her presence chased all his fears away.

"As you wish."


End file.
